Il suffit parfois d'une discussion
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Sam et Rory sont ensemble depuis quelques temps et pourtant pas si longtemps. Grâce à Puck ils vont passer un cap dans leur relation...


Hello ! Me voilà de retour avec un autre OS, je me suis testée à un nouveau pairing ce coup-ci, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

J'ai mis rated T à cause du language, enfin c'est Puck qui parle quoi :p et à cause d'un petit truc à la fin, vous verrez bien !

J'ai un peu peur de vos remarques parce que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'écriture et j'ai particulièrement peur de vos réactions par rapport à la fin... Mais bon laissez quand même une review, please !

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, je voudrais remercier Dark Roz qui m'a aidé à trouver le pairing et qui, sans le savoir, a contribué au développement de certains moment de cette courte histoire. So thank you ! :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing sauf les 2000 et quelques mots sous cette petite barre qui vous sépare du début de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Ça fait quoi de se faire sucer par Sam ? demanda Puck à Rory alors qu'il était devant son casier

Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il en laissa tomber le livre qu'il en tenait en main.

- Euh… Excuse-moi ?

- Ben ouais, avec une bouche comme la sienne ça doit être d'enfer. Puis c'est un mec alors il sait exactement quoi faire. Enfin quand Finn le fait en tout cas…

- Pardon ? Finn et toi, vous… Rory laissa sa phrase en suspens, Puck savait ce qu'il voulait dire

- Ouais, quand on est frustrés ou que j'ai pas trouvé de cheerleader et puis coucher avec un mec, ça change un peu. Bref, t'as pas répondu à ma question.

Rory se pencha pour ramasser son livre et Puck, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, continua

- Je testerais bien moi-même pour savoir mais je doute que tu me laisses ton copain pour ça.

- Hum, en fait… J'en sais rien. Avoua l'Irlandais à demi-voix

- Oh merde, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Ca va faire plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensemble et vous êtes jamais allés plus loin que quelques câlins c'est ça ?

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Pour moi ça fait rien mais Sam doit avoir l'utilité de sa main droite et toi aussi et étant en couple, c'est limite pas normal.

- Je suis gaucher et…

- Ouais enfin ça revient au même. Le coupa Puck

- Et si ça te gène qu'on attende le bon moment, c'est ton problème.

- Non ça me gêne pas mais… 5 mois si je me trompe pas. Sérieusement ? Si tu veux des conseils tu peux me demander tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils merci, maintenant faut que j'aille en cours.

Rory s'éloigna rapidement de son casier pour rejoindre la salle où il avait histoire en espérant que Puck ne manigance rien pour le pousser dans le lit de Sam. Puck de son côté regardait la direction vers laquelle Rory venait de disparaitre et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il touche deux mots à Sam.

La journée passa tranquillement et sans encombre bien qu'il n'ait pas pu voir énormément Sam. L'heure du Glee club approchait alors il se dirigea vers la salle de répétition. Tandis qu'il en approchait, Rory entendit la voix de Puck :

- Sam écoute, je te dis pas de lui sauter dessus, de le forcer ou quoi mais tente quelque chose, parle avec lui, je sais pas moi.

Rory s'était rapproché et voyait maintenant Puck et Sam l'un en face de l'autre en train de discuter. Puis Sam remarqua son petit-ami et le fixa.

- Tais-toi Puck ! sortit-il simplement avant de sourire en regardant à nouveau son copain.

Rory sourit à son tour et s'avança vers Sam qui le prit dans ses bras et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le brun fit comme si de rien n'était bien qu'au fond de lui il savait que les deux lycéens parlaient de lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans ses pensées, Rory regardait Sam assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne le remarquait pas car il était absorbé par Rachel qui s'égosillait encore sur une chanson d'une ancienne comédie musicale.

Le plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'il a eue avec Puck plus tôt dans la journée. C'est vrai que cela commencait à faire quelques temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté. C'est la preuve qu'ils étaient ensemble pour autre chose que le sexe non ? Mais Rory savait que c'était pour ne pas le brusquer que Sam n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin jusqu'ici. Il savait que Sam était prêt. Lui ne l'était pas, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait. Peut-être que maintenant… En même temps il se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de ce que Puck lui avait raconté qu'il avait soudainement envie de passer au niveau supérieur.

Quelques jours ont passés et le même sujet qui faisait que Rory se torturait la tête de cessait de revenir dans ses pensées : doit-il franchir le pas avec Sam ? Ce dernier semblait ne plus penser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Puck. Puck quant à lui ne cessait de jeter des regards à Rory dans le genre « qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » et ça exaspérait ce dernier plus qu'autre chose. On était maintenant vendredi et ça rendait Rory plus qu'heureux car, étant donné que le lendemain il n'y aurait pas cours il a été autorisé à aller dormir chez Sam. Peut-être qu'il profitera de cette soirée pour parler au blond à propos de… tout ça ou son petit copain le fera éventuellement. Ils se trouvent en ce moment même allongés dans le lit du blond, la tête de Rory reposant sur l'épaule de Sam. Le film qu'ils regardaient venait de se terminer quand le brun se jeta finalement dans la gueule du loup en commençant à parler :

- Tu te souviens mardi avant que le Glee club commence tu discutais avec Puck. Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Oh, de rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vraiment, rien d'important.

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il a continué, pourquoi il n'a pas simplement laissé tomber. La curiosité peut-être, ou l'envie d'aller plus loin.

- T'es sûr ? parce que je crois que vous parliez de moi.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais franchement c'était rien. le rassura Sam

- Il te disait de coucher avec moi, hein ? J'en suis sûr étant donné ce dont il m'avait parlé plus tôt.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Rory ne pouvait lui répéter ce que Puck a dit. Si ? Il rougissait maintenant et se dit qu'il omettrait de dire certaines choses.

- Il a dit qu'il se doutait qu'on avait encore rien fait, qu'il ne trouve pas ça normal et aussi qu'un mec sait quoi faire au lit avec un autre.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal… murmura presque Rory

- Non mais ce que je veux dire, je pensais qu'il entrerait plus dans les détails. Et comment il en est venu à ce sujet ? Il est venue et a dit « Hey Rory, ça va ? Au fait je voulais savoir t'as déjà couché avec Sam ?

- Ouais, presque… dit Rory sans le vouloir avant de souhaiter que Sam ne l'ai pas entendu. C'était cependant peine perdue.

- Presque ?

- Euh… Excuse-moi faut que j'y aille, On se voit lundi. Dit Rory en se levant précipitamment et en espérant éviter cette discussion.

Il s'empara de son sac contenant ses affaires pour la nuit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre bien décidé à quitter les lieux. Sam cependant de l'entendit pas de cette oreille et retint son petit-ami par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

- Eh, eh, eh tu crois aller où comme ça ? Je croyais que tu passais la nuit avec moi ?

- Ouais, mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai des trucs à faire. J'ai, euh, énormément de devoir pour la semaine prochaine alors…

Sam ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le contra :

- Inventer de fausses excuses ne suffira pas pour échapper à cette discussion.

Rory capitula et se rassit aux côtés de Sam

- Dit-moi ce qu'il a dit s'il te plait. Insista ce dernier

- Sérieusement, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

- Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible !

- Non pas tellement mais c'est du Puck tout craché…Rory prit une inspiration puis enchaina, il m'a demandé ce que ça faisait de se faire… sucer par toi parce qu'avec ta bouche…

- Ah mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ma bouche ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire une fixette sur autre chose ?

- J'en sais rien. Répondit Rory au hasard alors qu'il rougissait. Il se demande même comment il a pu oser dire ça.

Sam sembla remarquer les rougissements de son copain et soudainement posa une question qui fit doubler les rougissements du brun :

- Ça t'intéresse de connaitre la réponse ?

Rory bafouilla quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une réponse et cela suffit à Sam pour prendre les devants. Il s'approcha de Rory encore plus qu'avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier d'abord doucement puis il accentua leur baiser. Sam se dit que s'il n'en avait pas envie il le repousserait et à ce moment il arrêterait. L'Irlandais de son côté ne savait que faire. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais en même temps il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré.

Puis le brun se décida et ouvrit sa bouche pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. Elles finirent par chercher à avoir le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Sam lâcha les lèvres de Rory et se dirigea vers son cou pour y déposer de nombreux baisers qui lui plurent énormément. Le blond vint titiller le lobe d'oreille de Rory avec sa langue et ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit grossir la bosse qui avait pris naissance dans le pantalon de Sam. Avant d'enlever le T-Shirt que portait encore son ami, il rencontra ses yeux pour lui demander l'autorisation de continuer. Autorisation que Rory lui donna sans hésiter. Il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était les sensations que lui donnait Sam et qui faisait naître un désir dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'existence. Son petit ami descendait sur son torse en laissant une myriade de baiser tantôt avec, tantôt sans sa langue tandis que les mains de Sam étaient posées de part et d'autre des hanches de Rory. Durant tout ce manège, ce dernier gémissait et soufflait le nom de son petit ami comme une plainte, souhaitant qu'il aille plus loin. Le brun n'oublia cependant pas son petit-ami et renversa la situation. Il enleva la chemise que portait Sam et essaya de reproduire ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais suivait son instinct. Ce qui apparemment fonctionnait bien à entendre les gémissements que poussait Sam. Rory prenait confiance en lui et approcha ses mains de la bosse déformant le jean du blond. Il défit la braguette de son ami et fit descendre son pantalon. Cependant Sam ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et se remit au-dessus de Rory pour à son tour faire descendre son pantalon qui semblait beaucoup trop lui serrer. Rory poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le carcan de son jean fut enlevé. Sam ne tarda pas et lui retira son boxer, dernier obstacle de quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla, heureux, dans les bras de son merveilleux petit-ami en pensant à la nuit qu'il vienait de passer.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda innocemment Sam

- A la fabuleuse nuit que tu viens de me faire penser. C'est certainement la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu.

- Moi aussi et ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas la dernière. Répondit-il tout en se penchant vers son petit-copain pour l'embrasser.

Au moins maintenant Rory pourra répondre à la question de Puck. La bouche de Sam est parfaite.

* * *

Voilà...

Une dernière petite question. J'ai deux autres OS en tête mais je ne sais pas lequel écrire. Est-ce que vous préférez un Seblaine ou un Klaine ?


End file.
